


oh, honey pie!

by gunplay (knifeplay)



Series: kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Feminization, M/M, Noona Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stockings, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifeplay/pseuds/gunplay
Summary: chanyeol loves seeing baekhyun dolled up for him, and only him.





	oh, honey pie!

**Author's Note:**

> day 5: anal+stockings  
  
[taken from this list!](https://soft-fluffle.tumblr.com/post/187446163008/kinktober-2019-prompt-list)  


“i don’t know, yeol-ah,” baekhyun says hesitantly. he really, really doesn’t want to disappoint chanyeol, but he can’t seem to think of him dressed up as a schoolgirl for any occasion other than halloween.

still, chanyeol is persistent and eager, and he isn’t going to give up on this so easy.

“please! please, baek. just once. we’ll never do it again, but can we at least try it out once? i know you’d look so cute,” chanyeol pleads, eyes going bigger by the minute and baekhyun wants to tell him that _ i want to give you everything in the world _ but _ this. _

but baekhyun is so weak for chanyeol, it’s pathetic. seeing the way his eyes light up and he throws him a smile so big, baekhyun thinks it must hurt, when he mutters out a small “just once” made the reluctance go down just a little bit.

but it all comes seeping back to him as soon as he eyes himself in the full length mirror, trying not to curl into a ball and die at the sight of his own reflection. he looks so...unlike himself, and not in a good way at all. he knows chanyeol would rush to say otherwise, endlessly praise and thank him for trying it out, but the self satisfaction isn’t the same, and he doesn’t know if he just wants to get this over with or stay in his changing room forever.

he doesn’t have time for any more anxieties because chanyeol is loudly whining behind the door, eager to see his pretty boyfriend. baekhyun sighs and slowly opens the door, and winces when chanyeol mutters, “holy fuck, baekhyun.”

chanyeol is trying his best not to pounce on the smaller right then, but it’s so fucking hard. baekhyun’s wearing a blue and white shirt, with the shortest navy blue pleated skirt and matching stockings with two blue stripes. he isn’t wearing makeup, that’d be too much, but the faint blush on his cheeks is more than enough.chanyeol thinks he’s either going to explode or melt, and he isn’t sure which is better.

“baby, come here,” he says, bringing his hand out. baekhyun takes it and lets himself be devoured by his boyfriend’s eyes, and they stand like that for what seems like forever. it’s too much attention on baekhyun, he feels like he’s on stage. but it’s just chanyeol, and he reads his mind before baekhyun can bend his head down any further, and starts petting his hair. baekhyun leans into the touch, with chanyeol whispering how gorgeous he is, and how baekhyun is the best boyfriend ever. it makes the embarrassment dissipate bit by bit, until it’s just chanyeol praising baekhyun, which he can never oppose. 

* * *

how, or when, it went from soft kisses on his head and against his fingers, to chanyeol panting out, “is that good, noona?” will remain a mystery to baekhyun. he can’t think right now, not when chanyeol’s pounding into his tight heat so hard, he’s seeing stars.

each and every time, chanyeol has baekhyun crying; snot and tears streaming down his face as he wails out “so, so fucking good yeol-ah,” and it makes him lose all sense of rationality. he still has his whole outfit on, chanyeol clearly too enamored by the blue and white complimenting his lithe frame and milky thighs. he probably looks like a mess, but doesn’t stop to think about that.

“yeah? noona likes my cock so much?” chanyeol grunts, his ego stroked. baekhyun can only cry out a broken “fuck yes, yes” before chanyeol picks up the pace, his cock hitting baekhyun’s prostate each time, and baekhyun sobs out even harder, pleasure oozing into his veins and clouding his vision.

just as baekhyun said he’d give chanyeol everything, chanyeol would too.

he makes sure baekhyun comes before him, holding off his orgasm for as long as needed, until baekhyun’s cock spurts out thick white ropes against his shirt and has him shaking so hard and sobbing uncontrollably. 

chanyeol comes right after, filling his “noona” up with his warm seed, groaning at the way baekhyun’s hole clenches around him, milking every last drop out of his cock. they’re both breathing heavily, too fucked out to care about the cum leaking past chanyeol’s dick and onto the sheets.

with a final deep breath, chanyeol pulls out and lays down next to baekhyun, hands immediately going to wipe the tears from his face and tuck the stray hairs back into place. they can clean up later; they have to, neither being able to move. chanyeol coos at how quickly baekhyun gets drowsy after, but doesn’t try to keep him awake.

“thank you so much, baek. really,” chanyeol mumbles, planting a kiss against baekhyun’s flushed cheeks. the latter hums in response, bringing himself closer into chanyeol’s hold.

“i- it was nice, by the way. we can do it more, if you want,” baekhyun says softly, eyelids droopy and heavy. and if chanyeol beams at him and says “i love you more than anything in this world” with his own eyes, baekhyun doesn’t see it, sleep taking him away.

**Author's Note:**

> this was so so bad and short i hate myself. sorry and thank you if you managed to finish this, i promise day 6 will be so much sexier.  
kudos and comments are appreciated <3  
  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/eboykjm)


End file.
